


Green glitter lungs

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [14]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim and Jason really want to see Kon lose his breath for them, literallyKinktober 2019Day 14 Asphyxiation





	Green glitter lungs

The question was not in if. It was in how to do it and Tim had an idea, he and Jason had their own wants and needs when it came to Kon but sometimes their ideas and wants clashed. Sometimes it blended beautifully and, in this case, Tim knew that what he wanted Jason wanted as well. It was why he had set to work like this.

Kon really did push them and the cute thing about Kon was that he had no idea what he pushed Tim and Jason too. He was so innocently sensual with it sometimes and other times he could be a brat. A really cute one at that but a real brat all the same.

Tim twisted the cloth that had slid out the machine before he examined it. He had kept on his gloves for this because of what he was going to be handling. This was technically both their ideas but Jason would catch on the moment he saw the scarf when they were finished.

Kon was always so good for them, even when he was being bratty. He would gasp he would cry out. He would buck into their thrusts or try to twist into them for warmth or to just get closer. It was just how Kon reacted that made sure it was hard for Tim or Jason to keep their hands off him.

Tim loved to see the way Kon would change for them, react to them and now that he was in the middle of making this scarf. He wanted to see how Kon would react to it. He shivered a bit because the thought of using this scarf when it was finished, to wrap it around Kon’s neck and watch what would happen.

It was so pretty and Kon was so pretty. Tim was already stirred up thinking about Kon and this scarf. He wanted to see Jason wrap it around his hands and then wrap it around Kon’s throat. Or place it over his lips and watch to see what would happen.

The machine beeped and it jerked him out of the thoughts he had fallen in. he had to be careful with the balance. Not too many and certainly not too little. It had to be the perfect balance because fun was fun but he did not want to put Kon in danger. Never that.

“Whatever you are up to.” Jason mused as he stepped into the room. He closed the door behind himself and locked it. “It’s not work Red. Doesn’t look like work.” He took a seat against the table and eyed Tim’s hands and his sketches. “What does that thing do? What’s it for?”

Tim dipped the scarf in the machine for a few runs before he pulled it out again. He smiled when he saw understanding flash in Jason’s eyes. “You’ve been fixated on his neck lately.” That was putting it lightly. They both had a habit of biting, kissing and gripping Kon’s nape it was hard to resist.

“This have in what I think it does?” Jason asked softly. At Tim’s nod he flashed a grin at the scarf. “Princess is going to really like this one.” Jason laughed softly. “The moment we get him alone that is.”

X

“We won’t use it right away.” Tim assured Kon as he watched Jason slightly distract him. Firm strokes up his body with one had as Kon lay against him. Kon’s eyes were on the black scarf that glittered with green. “But it will make you a little weaker.”

“Sounds like fun.” Kon swallowed before he looked up at Jason. “I won’t be able to breathe right?” Jason stroked his hand down Kon’s chest and lingered about his briefs. “Okay.” He nodded. “It’s you two so you know what you’re doing.”

“Jason has more practice.” Tim announced cheerfully. It got a snort from the other two so he rolled his eyes. “But it’s true. You want us to blind fold you during this or…” He trailed off when he saw Kon’s slow flush. “Or do you want to watch us do this for you?”

He knew exactly what Kon wanted. Tim wound the scarf between his fingers as he inched closer. Jason met his eyes and gave him a nod as he spread Kon’s thighs. Tim eased between them and rested against Kon.

“You want to watch us?” Kon was already hard, he pressed against Tim before he gave a small shuddered as Tim pressed against his neck with the cloth. “You want to see what expression we have on our faces when we take your breath away?”

“Y-Yes.” Kon breathed before Jason softly laughed. Tim let Jason kiss him. He hooked his fingers in Kon’s briefs before he moved his way between Kon’s legs properly. When Kon’s hard cock bobbed out, Tim swallowed him down to the root. He felt his fingers pried open by Jason’s hand and he gave up the scarf as he focused on Kon.

Kon’s cock was hard and slick from their verbal teasing. It throbbed in Tim’s mouth and leaked precum down his throat. When he pulled back to breathe he got it over his lips. A gush of precum spurted against his mouth when he licked the tip so he looked up. His tongue slowly ran over Kon’s crown as he caught sight of Jason whispering into Kon’s ear as he pulled the scarf around his neck.

Kon’s face was flushed from arousal. The more that Jason wound the scarf around his neck. The more Kon’s cock throbbed and leaked precum. His cock was so hard that with every lick and suck that Tim gave he feared Kon would cum right away. He was certainly worked up enough for it.

Jason’s low hiss when he tightened the scarf made Kon keen and his hips jerk. There was enough warning for Tim to pull back but he still welcomed the gush of cum over his lips. He pressed soft kisses to the throbbing cock before he looked up at Kon. Jason had loosened the scarf once more and he was panting heavily. This time was really going to be fun.

X

Tim already got to have his mouth on him so it was definitely Jason’s turn and he had his own preferences. The plan was to let Tim go first when it came to fucking Kon anyway so this was just him leading the way.

Kon had reacted so nicely to being choked with the scarf. There had been this moment when Jason had tugged and tightened the scarf that Kon’s breath had hitched and stopped while his cock had reacted. He drove them both crazy with things like this.

But now it was Tim’s turn to play with the scarf and he had it all handled. Since Jason had wanted to lick Kon until he melted and Tim was going to slowly choke him with the scarf they both had to think about how.

So it had ended up with Kon on his hands and knees on the bed, Jason behind him and Tim in front of them. Tim had volunteered to be under Kon but that would just speed things up for them. Next time, next round or something.

Still, judging by the sounds that Jason could hear, their princess was really enjoying himself. it was muffled but Jason could paint a picture from those sounds.

And he had not even begun to enjoy himself here. It was seriously a pity sometimes. Jason tsked to himself before he slowly ran his tongue around Kon’s rim. The choked sound that he got back was lesser than it normally was. Tim had a good grip on him then.

So no real need to hold back. Jason took a firm grip on Kon’s ass to keep him held open before he pressed further in. Soft licks to the rim followed by slow kisses that made Kon twitch. He had to restrain himself when Kon’s hold tried to trap his tongue.

Just this alone he could do all day but it was not enough. Jason ignored how hard he was and focused on the things that would rob Kon’s breath. Soft loving licks that made him pant heavily. Soft teasing kisses to switch up the flow before he speared deep with his tongue. Over and over until Kon’s body seized and body gave out.

Jason followed him down, kept him spread open as he changed up again. Long licks that made Kon’s body tremble as he gasped. Over and over with him switching direction until there was no sound from Kon but his body reacted. Jason heard the slow hiss from Tim and he pulled back just in time.

Kon’s body trembled and he came into the sheets below as Tim’s hands kept his head up. the scarf was wrapped tight around his neck keeping him looking up as his body shuddered. Tim’s eyes were locked on Kon’s face. When Jason leaned around to see properly, he could not blame him. Dazed glassy eyes, flushed face. He was struggling to pant. He was beautiful.

X

Part of him was thinking ‘not another one’ the other part of him could barely think. Kon scrambled at the sheets for leverage as his body was rocked back and forth by Tim’s hands and hips. The scarf was restricting him again. It was not just the scarf at this point.

Distantly he knew that his body was burning through what he had inhaled. Distantly he knew that. His body’s focus just seemed to be Tim. Tim’s body behind his. Tim’s cock inside of him making him burn. Tim yanking his head back over and over.

Jason tilting him back so he could kiss him before Tim kissed him. His cock rubbed against the sheets. It was sensitive. Way too sensitive. He had cum three times already and they were driving him towards a fourth. His head was foggy from the pressure and the pleasure.

Every thrust that spread pleasure through him robbed him of his breath. His chest was tight from every deep thrust of Tim’s. it was so tight and hot in his body but Kon could not keep moving. He kissed them back even though he lacked air. He rocked back against Tim and whined at every movement that Tim made that pulled him out.

He whimpered at the feeling of cum dripping down his legs and he rocked back at every sound and groan from Tim. He was drowning in this. Drowning in them and he did not want to stop. The scarf tightened once more and Kon felt his lungs burn and his head spin. There could be a thing as too much pleasure. He was certain of that and still he could not fight this. He did not want to. If he had the breath to he would have told the two with him what he felt.

As it was he could only force his eyes to focus on their as he lost the fight with his body. He came against the sheets with his eyes on blue.

X

“That’s it.” Jason murmured in relief as he checked the readings. “All the kryptonite is gone from his body.” He ran the scanner over the naked Kon again before he nodded. “Readings are exactly what they are supposed to be but let’s dip him in the solution again later to be safe.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Tim sat on the bed with a bottle in hand before he gently coaxed Kon to his side. He took a swig from the bottle before he fed Kon gently mouth to mouth. “To be on the careful side… he liked it but this was a little more dangerous than usual.”

“The other stuff is dangerous too but this really.” Jason smiled as Kon murmured something and snuggled into the pillows. “This makes him vulnerable in a way I hadn’t thought of before. It’s hot but it makes me worry too. I like making him cry and cum but it’s not about hurting him.”

“It’s about the surrender.” Tim admitted softly. “And he already gives that with everything else but this time. It was really hot… because…”

“Yeah.” Jason snorted. “That’s why he liked it so much. It must be stressful… his side of things.” He pressed a kiss to Kon’s hair before he sighed. “But he has us now. Next time let’s see how we can make this even better.”


End file.
